1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium storing a display control program, and a display control device. More particularly, it relates to a technology of allowing a display device to sequentially switch displays of a plurality of screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology of allowing a plurality of applications to run concurrently and allowing a display to switch displays of screens of the plurality of applications sequentially have been adopted in a personal computer and the like. Further, there has been proposed a technology of display which allows an operator to easily perform an operation and data processing. As an example of adopting this technology, there exists a file data print output method disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication 2003-316536. According to this file data print output method, when file data which is edited with an application software on a personal computer is outputted to an image forming apparatus, a second printer icon 202 including portions 202A-202H respectively showing optional functions of the image forming apparatus is pulled down from a first printer icon 201 displayed on a task bar of a monitor screen. If the operator clicks any one of the pull-down displays with a pointer, the personal computer outputs file data being currently under edition and an execution instruction of a function corresponding to an instructed part to the image forming apparatus.
Generally, when screens of a plurality of applications are displayed on a display, and an operator switches a currently displayed application screen to another application screen to perform an operation, the operator cannot confirm data displayed on a previously displayed application screen after the screen is switched to another application screen. In other words, after the display is switched, the subsequently displayed application screen is so displayed as to overlap on the previously displayed application screen. Accordingly, the operator cannot visually confirm on the display the data previously displayed on the application screen. Therefore, if the operator would like to confirm the data of the previously displayed application screen, he it would be necessary to perform an operation of switching the display to allow the original application screen to be displayed on the display. According to the file data print output method disclosed in the above-described patent document 1, functions of the image forming apparatus can be easily and assuredly selected. However, it does not solve a problem that it is inconvenient in confirming and handling of data on each screen at the time of switching the display screen.